


Large and in Charge

by Goths_and_Roses



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Nuka World - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cait/Sole is a background thing, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunilingus, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jason cant keep it in his pants, M/M, Minor Character Death, Overboss Jason is a cunt, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goths_and_Roses/pseuds/Goths_and_Roses
Summary: Jason sets his sights on Nuka World, and on Gage's ass.





	1. I'm the Overboss Now.

Jason was just in the middle of thinking how much he wanted that automated tour voice to shut the fuck up about Nuka World's famous bullshit mountain. Sorry, Fizztop mountain, when a new voice interrupted it.

"So, Harvey bagged another suckered to help his 'family'. Can't believe that gag still works." the voice was deep and slightly horse, belonging to an older man. Jason scoffed, the sound resonating inside his Power Armor helmet. 

"Wait just a fuckin' minute!" Cait's thick Irish twang resounded through the rail car. "You tellin' me that guy was just playin' the wounded card? I told ya we shoulda just left his arse there. Why'd you drag us onto this stupid train, Jase?" she asked him, her bruised fingers flexing around the red wood of her baseball bat. Jason groaned.

"Babe. Shut up. I knew that guy was faking, but c'mon. It's Nuka World. We can handle some filthy raiders, and I get to see a real theme park." to this Cait rolled her eyes and called him a child under her breath. 

"I only got a minute, so you better listen, and listen good." the same masculine voice drawled through the speakers at them. Jason was thankful for the armor that hid his pleasant shudder at the sound. "Name's Gage. Porter Gage. And the truth is, you've been set up." 

_'no shit, Sherlock.'_ Jason sighed, tapping his foot, the sound of hydrolic metal on metal grating through the car.

"This ain't no rescue mission. It's a death trap." this had the large man smirking inside his helmet. He loved a good challenge. "But if you somehow make it through alive, I have an interesting offer for you." even better. Jason rolled his neck and shoulders, enjoying the audible cracking from his joints. "in the meantime, have fun and put on a good show, I'll be watching."  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jason heard a dirtier connotation to that sentence and when he looked to Cait, he saw she was thinking the same thing. "No, babe. We're not gonna fuck in the death trap." 

"Damn." she replied and they both burst out laughing as the train pulled into the station with a screech.

*~*

"Well I'll be damned." the annoying overhead voice laughed out. "You know what that sound means! Get your asses out to Cola Cars. The entertainment's about to begin!" 

Jason saw two figures behind some wire fencing as he stepped through the emergency door at Cola Cars. The klaxon blared loudly and he groaned, kicking a can away. "I'm not drunk enough for this shit." he hisses, reloading his Assault Rifle and turning to Cait as they watched a man fiddling with the back of some power armor that looked heavily modified. A thick cable of sorts ran from the back of the armor to the ceiling, and there were destroyed bumper cars all over the room. From there group of raiders he could see watching through windows, he figured this must be the final arena style battle area. He scoffed. If they wanted a fight theyd see a fight.

As the proceeded up the stairs, headless bodies dangled from the railings in a gruesome decor, alongside the much more pleasant images of Nuka Girl in her famous Rocketsuit. Jason elbowed Cait playfully and nodded at the posters. She spat at his helmet with disgust. "Never on your life, ya pig." she curled her lips at him.

"Love you too, babe." the man's sarcasm dripped with a hint of venom. Anyone would think these two hated each other. Sometimes, they did. Upon reaching a door, the man turned to look down on the arena so he could get a better look at the Power Armor in the middle. It looked very sturdy, compared to what most raiders scavenged and fixed up for themselves. A big, bulky frame with heavy wire meshing covering the torso and helmet area. Rather intimidating, if you weren't clad in icy white X0-1 and weilding several heavily modded weapons yourself. 

"Another thick voice echoed through a nearby intercom" Got me wired up yet, Gage?"  
"Yeah, Boss." Porter replied, removing his wrench from the man's armor.  
"Finally. Now go shut off that Damn alarm."  
"Alright, I'm on it." he obeyed, running off and locking the arena door behind him. The Overboss turned to face Jason and he could feel the pure smugness from there, even between a glass panel and two sets of power armor. Disgusting. Jason hated cocky men.

"Ahh. There's my next victim now. Heh. Don't look like much." _'thats what you think, bucko.'_ "Here's a quick run down of how this works. You go stock up, make yourself presentable, and then we give these folks a show." the man's voice would have been enjoyable to listen to, if it didn't belong to a cheesy scumbag who thought he owned the goddamn world. "A show where I decorate the walls here with your lovely brains." Jason gritted his teeth and set his jaw firm in a scowl. He'd show the prick who's boss. He was getting impatient, listening to some raider jackass prattle on. Looking to Cait he could see she was as well. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped her baseball bat tightly, twisting her hands around the base, eager to crack some skills. 

"Thanks to this suit, I'm the only one who wins this fight, period. If you think that power armor will do you any good, think again. Alright Gage, let him through." the man turned his back on Jason and Cait and walked to the centre of the arena to wait for them. Growling to himself, Jason stomped through the door into a locker room that was decorated in the same war-nuveau style of bodies and blood. Filthy raiders had no sense of class.

"All right, listen the hell up if you wanna make it outta here alive." Porter Gage's delicious voice buzzed through the intercom once more. Jason walked up to it and pressed the button as he spoke "Who is this?" 

"I'm the guy that's gonna get you out of this alive, so listen up." 

"Alright, I'm listening." He responded, as Cait kicked around a skull still sticky with blood and commented about someone having a bad day.

"My kinda guy," Porter spoke. Jason shuddered again. Thank fuck for heavy power armor. "Look: you made it this far, you've obvygor skill. But this fight, it's rigged." he explained how the Overboss's unique power armor was damned near invincible against all kinda of weapons. 

"So he's a cheating coward. Gotcha." Jason sighed, grinding his teeth. He hated men like that. 

"You wanna win? I stashed a weapon in the lockers. Go grab it." 

Looking around, the only weapon-looking thing he could find was a water pistol in the shape of a Nuka Cola bottle with a cap on the end. Bright red and light weight, filled with water already. He laughed, and then be laughed louder. Cait looked over with concern. "Y'alright there, Jase?" she enquired. The man smirked behind his helmet, leveled the water pistol at her chest and fired. A cold wet stream hit her right in the centre of her breasts, soaking the front of her corset. She growled at him and swung her bat, but Jason knocked it away with his hand. "What? Lighten up, gorgeous." he joked before heading back to the intercom. 

"A squirt gun, seriously?" Gage sighed and explained how the water would short circuit the electrical charge defense field on Colter's power armor and give him time to do some serious damage in between it rebooting. Sounded pretty reasonable. "Alright consider it done." 

"See you in the other side." Gage told him and then vanished from the 'com

"Disciples! Are you ready for blood?" Colter called and a crowd of Raiders echoed back with a cry of "Death! Death! DEATH!" getting ever louder. 

"And the Pack! Are you ready for things to get wild?" he asked the next group, riling up the audience like a king to his army. The next group cheered and howled like animals, some taking their shirts off to wave around like flags. 

"Operators! Are you ready to see me notch another kill?" this time he was answered with a weak smattering of applause and half hearted cheering. Jason laughed loudly at the lack of enthusiasm. 

"And you… are you ready to die?" he asked, and then the door swung open in front of him "Let's do this!" the maniac roared as Jason charged forward, Thirst Zapper in hand. If this actually worked he was going to kiss the man who thought of it. A few zaps of water to the Overboss' power armor and sure enough, the man jolted and buzzed as electricity surged and shorted, leaving him defenseless. "I don't know how you did it, but you ain't leaving here alive." he spat at Jason, who simply threw a Cryogenic grenade at Colter's feet, letting the icy blast catch him in its snare, as he switched back to his assault rifle and unloaded the clip into his chest, charging forward as he did. A well placed swing of his fist knocked the Overboss off balance but his defenses stared up again, giving Jason a nip as they connected. He jumped back and whipped out the Zapper again, but this time Colter wasn't going to stand there and take it. After severals minutes of ring-around-the-fucked-up-bumper-cars and Jason had Overboss Colter on his back, electric field well and truly down. The man stepped over so his feet were either side of the Overboss' helmet, he bent down and ripped off the helmet so he could see the look in his eyes when a cold, white hydrolic boot came crashing onto his not-so-smug face with a wet crunch. Cait flinched behind him, she'd never seen Jason do something like _that_ before. 

Once the man was well and truly dead, Jason took off his own helmet, turned to the crowd of Raiders and asked "Are you not entertained?!" as loud as he could, arms above his head. 

"Gage, what the hell just happened?" overhead dickhead asked in disbelief, 

"You saw it, we all saw it." Gage replied, on the other side of the arena exit. "Colter's dead. We've got ourselves a new Overboss." he looked to Jason and nodded, mirroring the smirk on his face. Jason liked he sound of that. Kill a guy and take his job? Hell yeah. 

Some of the audience stepped up and objected to this statement, but they were quickly put in their places by Gage's words. "How about some respect for our new Overboss?" 

Oh yes. He could get used to this.


	2. You've Earned This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason isn't exactly sure he likes the idea if any more hard work right now.

After Gage had exited the Cola Cars Arena, Jason grabbed a particularly scrawny looking lad with some stupid elephant mask on his face and a teddy bear strapped to his thigh. "You." he looked down on the kid with a menacing aura. "I want that poor dead bastard's power armor. I'll give you two hundred and fifty caps to have it brought to Fizztop Grille. Bring the body, too." he instructed. The welp nodded obediently. "Yes sir Overboss sir!" he looked pathetic tripping over his feet to get to the corpse and attempt to haul it. Jason chuckled and followed the direction Gage had taken. The outside was just as blood stained and trash filled as the inside, but at least there was some light out here. "That sunshine is too fuckin' bright..." Cait complained as they walked, so Jason dumped his helmet on her head and laughed when she flipped him off. Grabbing her hand and bringing her middle finger to his lips his whispered with a smirk. "Maybe later if you're a good girl~" then he licked her finger tormenting before letting her go and continuing onto Fizztop. 

Seeing another of the Elephant masks, Jason got its attention by making a trumpet noise, the Pack member turned and looked at him. "Hey Overboss." she replied, nodding to him. "Where's Fizztop Grille at, darlin'?" Jason asked her, cocking his head. She pointed to the Bullshit Mountain he'd seen from the train. "Through that gate, passed the fountain and there's a red double door. It's in there." he thanked her for the information and went on his way. Looking around, he saw several raiders with fancy quiff hairstyles and plaid suits on, with metal armor over top. Jason scoffed and muttered to himself. "What kind of raider wears a suit anyway?" 

When he arrived there was a shitty looking elevator leading up to the patio, and he took it, hitting the button to go up before Cait could even set foot on the wooden floor. He gave her a shit eating grin and wave as he ascended over her head. He could vaguely hear her calling him a prick over the squeaking of the elevator. 

When he stepped off, Porter Gage sat on a bar stool with his back to the Overboss, giving Jason a moment to admire the man. Tall, muscular, with a killer ass from the glimpse he'd gotten earlier as he walked away. Just as Gage turned to him and was about to speak, Jason spotted a bed. A big bed, two mattresses side by side on a crappy wooden frame. He thudded over and climbed out of his power armor with a hiss and a clank. Gage followed. "Glad to see you made it, Boss. Wait, what are ya doin'?" The raider asked, watching as Overboss Jason pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. 

"I'm having a rest, is that alright with you, Second?" he spat, flopping down ungracefully onto the bed hearing the springs squeak. Just then, Cait kicked the door open. "Yer a real son of a bitch, Jase." she hissed at him, throwing his helmet to the ground and storming over to the bed. 

"Love you~" he teased with the same shitty grin, which she promptly slapped off his face before kissing him roughly. "Yeah yeah, you too." Gage wrinkled his nose at the sight. He had seen couples before, but they were fucking weird with each other. "Just so ya know, Boss. Your girl don't hold no power here." he warned, as Cait moved to sit behind Jason and massage his shoulders, resting her forehead on the back of his neck. He moaned at the feeling of her kneading his tired muscles. 

"Sure, I suppose that's just you and me that has all the testosterone to throw around, right? I get it. These raiders are already unhappy about me taking over. Why should 'my girl' get a say?" he rolled one shoulder, hearing the joint pop. "So you said you had something for me to do?"

"Yeah, need you to meet the gang leaders. Throw your weight around, flex your muscles. All that stuff, introduce yourself and let em know you mean business." Gage told him, watching as Cait pressed a kiss to Jason's neck and snaked her arms around his muscular chest. He groaned and leaned back against her, his scarred lips falling open. "Boss? They're waiting for you." 

"Sure, sure. Babe I won't be long. Stay here, get drunk, do whatever." he turned, playfully pushed his companion to the bed amd then stood up. She complained about being left behind but Jason simply explained "I don't want those creeps leering at you. You know how Raiders get." this made Gage wrinkled his nose, unsure if he should be offended.

Overboss pulled his shirt back on "I'm ready when you are, Second."

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to write in the Gauntlet scenes sorry


End file.
